Enchanted
by CinnamonOatmeal
Summary: This is for y'all Ginny fans. Other characters will appear. It is brief. Please enjoy!
1. Default Chapter Title

Enchanted  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Disclaimer:   
I have no legal ownership of all (characters, landscape, etc...) that J.K. Rowling created,   
nor have I made any profit. It is hers and Warner Brothers. I appreciate the idea that one   
was so daring to put into writing and publish. Thank you!!  
  
A/N:  
To all those that dare to dream, keep going for it and put it in writing!!!! Making it real   
is only one step away.   
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
He looked up from his Peppernickel Drink to see... "Ginny?" He's voice dropped and his   
black robes tighened around his neck. He attempted to commit to memory everythign that   
he saw. Except he could only sum it up in one word... "Ginny."  
  
After seven years, Ginny looked far different from the day after he left Hogsworth's. Those   
green eyes with gold flecks penetrated through the crowd and straight into his heart. What   
was he going to say? He can't ignore her know, earlier maybe; no, he could never ignore   
how she made him feel. Now and never again.  
  
Her emerald green robes accentuated the essence of Ginny: kind, compassionate, beautiful,   
smart, loving, intrigueing. . . He could go on and on about her; except for one little fact, she   
was walking straight toward him. He knew this. His pulse knew this. He's entire being knew-  
  
"Hi." she said and held out her hand. "Do you remember me?"  
  
He wanted to stammer out, ~yes, of course I remember you. I couldn't forget you-   
"Yes. Sorry. I haven't seen you in seven years, where did my manners fly off to? Would you   
fancy a seat?"  
  
"I think I'd like that." She smiled.  
  
~She bewitches me even when she smiles. ~ He pulled out a white wicker chair from the table   
next to him. She giggles. ~The angel laughs!~ Ginny pointed to the standing man that once   
occupied it. Suddenly he realized the errors of his way and promptely returned and mummbled   
a brief apology.   
  
Once Ginny had sat in a seat, he could finally relax in his own and notice more than just her   
physical features. He could tell that her mind was hard at work, but didn't question why she   
kept her hood drawn over her flaming red hair. Ginny could always be found in a crowd. He   
looked to what her hand held, a black leather rope which was chained to the neck of a rather   
large black panther.   
  
"I've only got a second but here. " She pulled out an red leather pouch with gold strings   
rapped around the top, tying it together. "Have a good day." With a puff of gray smoke, her   
and her black panther apperated into the morning fog of Hogsmeade's main street.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Gee who could it possibly be?? What's in the little pouch?? Will he even see Ginny again??   
You'll just kill me I know it.   
  
But there is something about two characters... and more are to come. I'll speed it up a notch.   
Can you guess who this is?   
  
Do you like Ginny's black panther- why does she have a black panther and is it really a   
black panther?? I wonder...hm... well I am ambiguous and vague in the first few. I'll slip  
giant clues in later when I get into the story (because it will be obvious whose eyes we're  
looking through). Just remember it is a story. Have a good weekend!!  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Enchanted: Chapter 1, Brewing the Stew  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
Disclaimer:   
I have no legal ownership of all (characters, landscape, etc...) that J.K. Rowling created,   
nor have I made any profit. It is hers and Warner Brothers. I appreciate the idea that one   
was so daring to put into writing and publish. Thank you!!  
  
A/N:  
To all those that dare to dream, keep going for it and put it in writing!!!! Making it real   
is only one step away.   
  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
The pouch sat still on the small table next to his cup of Earl Grey Tea which   
continued to update him on the events continueing outside of the Wizard   
World. He took a sip which mumbled the muggle talk as the rest of Hogsmeade   
began to wake up. With his right hand, he took a cube of sugar out of the  
sugar dish and put it into his tea. This switched the news to non-Muggle   
events from The Daily Prophet.  
  
"Ron Weasley heatily reported that Harry Potter may not be his Best   
Wizard at his wedding this weekend, stating that they were just friends at   
Hogwarts. The wedding of Professor Hermione Granger from Hogwarts  
to Ron Weasley, the Captain of ... He asked that the privacy of he, his fiance, his  
family, his fiance's family, and their friends be respected at this time..."   
  
By the time the first byline had passed, he had managed to spit out most of his   
coffee. "Well I'll be a Drake's Uncle... those two finally did it."  
  
The stories continued until they rounded back to the top. "Voldemort, the one-  
who-must-not-be-named 'turned' himself in this morning. He stated, and I quote  
'I'm going to a happy happy place where everybody knows my name.' That was   
before the Court apperated him to a secret location and after they declared   
that Voldemort, aka Tom Riddle, was guilty of mass killings, illegal hexes, and   
much more. The names of jury members will remain anonymous, but Lucious  
Malfoy opted to speak with The Daily Prophet about the sentancing..."   
  
"Highly unlikely." He said to himself.  
  
He drank the rest of his morning tea, and he was about to set it down next to the   
pouch when his eyes fixed on a bright yellow peice of paper with red writing.   
He read his name, and the letters changed to form the next word. "Do- not- go-   
to- any- store- go- to - see- Jacob- Jinxs-at- The - Ministry- for - Covert-Wizard-  
Opperations- as- soon - as - possible. - Do - not - talk - to- -anyone . - Not   
- even - those - you - believe - you - can - trust,- only- Jacob -Jinxs. "  
  
He set the cup down on the table as well as a sickel which caused for the cup   
and the coin to disappear to the kitchen. Thinking nothing about the the red   
leather pouch, he slipped it into his pocket for future use, and off to the Ministry   
he went.  
  
When he arrived at the Ministry for Covert Wizard Opporations,  
the greeting from the main secretary was very informal, but a familiar face warmed  
his heart after he entered to find Ginny sitting on a broom in front of a large window  
casing. She must not have heard him when he entered because her eyes remained   
on the sight of her brothers. On the other side of the window casing, George and   
Fred Weasley were twitching and tweeking their newest inventions.  
  
Her large black panther looked up from its nap, just below Ginny's broom, and lay  
its head down to rest again- as if giving consent for his presence.  
  
He watched her for a brief second, not knowing when he wouldn't see her again.   
~Seven years is a very long time...~ He thought to himself. ~and I always want  
to remember her.~ She had been what the deatheater's could not take from him.  
One of his happiest thoughts was of her, that could never be twisted, and he now   
had another one.  
  
One of Ginny's legs hung off the broom, and he could tell that her boots were   
knee high and made of fushia seude with celtic black imprints. He couldn't keep   
his eyes off of her.   
  
Part of his logic told him that it was because he hadn't seen her for seven years.   
Afterall, he was 25, and Ginny was 24. She had, and he liked those changes.  
Part of his logic told him that he would be equally shocked by his friends'   
appearances. Part of his logic told him, that there was more than he knew  
behind those green eyes, all of him told him that he wanted to know more.  
  
~What if she's taken? Seven years is a long time, a very long time for some one   
to not have any relations... I wonder if she had to ask Ron to stop beating up anyone  
who looked at her wrong or spoke to her wrong. If anyone ever treated her wrong,   
they would have to deal with all of the Weasley brothers, and myself...~ The relization  
that he would not like- how he was looking at the floor made him realize that he should   
make his presence known.  
  
He let out a cough, and his red haired angle almost fell off of her broom. Well. She  
did fall off of her broom, but she never landed of the ground...   
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Do you have it yet? Did you catch the two hints?? They are in there. Please don't   
hurt me. =) I'll give you another. If you look at my list of favorite authors....  
  
I'm trying to improve the grammar and uploading situation.  
I hope this one works better than the last time. =) I wonder why Ginny's isn't J.Jinx.  
hehe. sorry, the story is coming together in my head very slowly. This is so much   
fun!  
  
Thanks for all the reviews. They make me feel all mushy inside. =) I appreciate   
them.  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Enchanted  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Disclaimer:   
I have no legal ownership of all (characters, landscape, etc...)   
that J.K. Rowling created, nor have I made any profit. It is hers  
and Warner Brothers. I appreciate the idea that one was so daring  
to put into writing and publish. Thank you!!  
  
A/N:  
Ack. Thank you for all of the wonderful replies catching my ditzy   
mistakes and compliments. =) You are great. I love the feedback!   
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"-Harry-" Ginny blushed for being so close to him; he had caught her with   
both of her hands, not letting her feet touch the ground. Sending shivers up   
and down her spine, the breath on her neck tickeled her from head to toe.   
The years that she hadn't seen him, she had mastered her clumsiness, but it   
appeared that he still made her act like a school girl. She felt much more   
different towards him than a school girl. ~What is he doing to me?~ She   
hadn't expected that he would end up at the Ministry. ~What is he doing   
here.~ She hadn't expected that she would end up in his arms, literally.  
  
It was a place that Harry was growing fond off. Seeing her... Holding   
her... Being close to her. He looked into those endless orbs of chocolate  
eyes, he could be lost in those forever. Ginny seemed a little heavier than   
the last time he had picked her up and carried her.   
  
Harry felt something inside of him begin to make obvious to what he had   
missed. He hadn't missed Hogsmeade, Hogworts, butterbeer, or the haunted   
forest; he had missed the red haired girl that smiled when she saw him on the  
stairs. He missed the red haired girl that stood up for herself and others   
when wizards and witches stepped on others. He missed the shades of pink   
that touched her nose when he spoke to her or she caught him looking at her.  
He missed Ginny, and he missed Ginny being Ginny.  
  
Their faces were painfully close. Neither of them had normally adhered   
to these emotions that were welling up slowly inside, but the next action   
seemed as if it had been destined. Except the large black panther below   
Ginny, politely nipped him in the shin.   
  
He inhaled from suprise while letting his left arm drop to see if any blood  
was drawn. He patted his left leg and found his robe moist with the panther's   
slober.   
  
The pain had snapped him back into reality. He had been so   
close to taking it a step to far. He hadn't asked for her permission. ~Lord,  
what if she's spoken for.~ He apologized as he looked up at her, like he   
continued to see her for the first time, time and time again. Her long red hair   
had been tamed and twisted into a pony tail of sorts that was wrapped in little   
cirlets.  
  
Once Ginny's legs found their bearings on the floor as he released   
his hold. The air that separated them cooled their rather warm skins and   
heads. Ginny cursed herself for almost falling for him again.   
  
"Jonus!" Ginny scolded, instead. She could have sworn hearing the large cat  
chuckle. The large black panthar transformed into a regular grey tasmainian   
devil that jumped on the still floating broom, smiling. She mouthed~ I'll get  
you...~  
  
"Harry what are you doing here anyway?" Ginny said. Her apparent shyness  
had left.  
  
"I'm sorry Ms. Weasely, but that is between Harry Potter and myself. You   
will be briefed in a minute. Thank you for delievering the message, dear."  
A beared man walked into the room with robes of midnight blue.  
  
Harry remembered the red pouch in his pocket. ~What could this be anyway.~   
Ginny grabbed the broom handle and pulled it into the next room, closing the   
door behind her.   
  
As soon as the door clicked, J. Jinx began to talk. Well, Harry couldn't  
tell that he was talking except that his moustache would move slightly beneath  
the rather gnomish nose.  
  
"You are probably wondering why you are here Mr. Potter." J. Jinx began.  
"Our agents in the field told us that you apparated at approxamtely 7:34,   
this morning. We sent Ginny because she was a familiar face and you would  
not notice her want touching the tip of your coffee mug to give you the   
message. We figured that both you and her would be at Ron Weaseley's wedding  
this weekend. You nor her will be anywhere near that wedding."   
  
"Ron is one of my best friends, so is Herimone. They've been owling me to come   
back for months and that is why I came to Hogsmeade. I was suppose to meet  
them there this morning at 10, this morning. I can only guess it was. What has   
happened?"  
  
"Harry, my boy, wizards aren't always perfect." Jacob Jinx patted Harry strongly on   
his back. "We have seemed to have misplaced a very valuable person, and we need   
you to protect our last known animagus, Ginny Weasely. I am aware of your history   
with Ms. Weasely, and I believe that you will remain your professional distance as   
you aways have. Am I correct sir or do I need to send someone else with her?"  
  
"No, I will protect Gin- Ms. Weasely." Harry squeazed out. After all, he was able to keep  
it at a friendship throughout Hogwarts, why would now be any different? A little voice  
in his head whispered something back at him, ~Are you daft?! Do you know how long  
you can avoid the truth?~   
  
Jacob Jinx eyed him suspiciously, but he dismissed the notion off by waving his right   
hand in the air. "Good. Good. Glad to hear it."J. Jinx platted Harry's back again.   
"Well I'll give ye the story. About four nights ago at midnight, two of our rangers (  
who have animagus powers) were sleeping while their transport was attacked by mauraders.   
Or so we think. The wagon was chared to nothingness, and we believe that the prisoner was   
aided in his escape. He only made one mistake. He left in the ashes within the contents   
of a red a musical pipe which was used by a ranger to keep he-who-must-not-be-named  
hypnotised until they reached Azkaban where he would remain in a cell reformation for   
the rest of his days.  
  
"You'll leave soon as possible of course. Ms. Weasely already knows of the story. She's  
become a bit of everything for us around here: major animagus, clairevoyant, illusionist,   
psionic. But those are passive magics, and you are active. Take this as well and wrap it   
around your wand." Jacob put the thin rod of gold in Harry's hand.   
  
"It will amplify and change the nature of your wand. We understand that your and V-   
he-who-must-not-be-named share the same phoenix feather. Ginny will fill you in on   
the rest. Thanks, son. Have a good day. Don't forget to draw up yer will!" J.Jinx said  
chuckeling out of his office.   
  
A/N: Well it's off they go; maybe we could make a pit stop at the wedding prepartions....  
  
In kaki's and a polo shirt, Ron looked over at his bride who managed to stand all day   
directing the decorations, the cooks, the waiters, the ushers, everyone. The woman was   
remarkable. From his chair at the 13th reception table, Ron admired the view of his bride   
to be. The reception hall was busseling busy with activities and magic was tossing all   
sorts of items in their places from various corners of the room.   
  
The sun was setting on another day, and Herimone had yet to put her feet up. The   
bushy hair had been slicked into a straight pony tail that hung down her slender back.  
~It's time to divert my lovely fiance-~ Ron thought.   
  
After Ron stood and stretched for a brief second, he walked over to his fiance and slipped  
an arm around her waist. "Excuse me, sir, but I need to speak with my fiance-"  
  
"But Ron if the chair and the napkins don't go up now- they never will-"  
  
Ron's face smirked, and he looked at her. "They do this for a living. Besides I want to   
spend time with my fiance. Let's go out side. If just for a moment. Then you can get back   
to what you do best- everything."  
  
"You know I tried to stop arguing with you a long time ago, beloved." Hermione sighed as   
she slipped her arm underneath his and around his back. She rested her head on his toned   
right shoulder, and they walked out of the reception hall and onto the balcony.   
  
The sun winked to the night as it pressed into the western hemisphere. They held eachother   
close, arms interlocket around eachother. "I wonder how many more of these we'll have-"  
  
"Infinitive." Ron said back.  
  
Tears slid down Hermione's cheeks as she tightened her arms around him. Ron looked  
down at his loving wife and put his left hand to her cheek, wiping off one of her several   
tears. "What is it?"  
  
Hermione looked up at him with her amazing blue eyes, "I'm just so happy- I love you-"  
  
"further that the farthest star, and deeper than the deepest ocean. Forever more, I hope  
you will be mine-"  
  
"For I cannot bear the infinate of stars, but with you by my side, I seem to fly into the   
heavens and across the sky. Until I knew you, I never soared this high-"  
  
"I love you Hermione. I always have, and I always will."  
  
"I love you too, Ron. Until forever more."  
  
With that, couple shared a tender kiss.   
  
A/N: so???? =) what'd ya think?? I could *never* ruin a moment between these two.   
The poem the Ron and Hermione share is part of a larger one that I am writing at the moment.  
Take care!!!   



	4. Default Chapter Title

~ENCHANTED- Setting the Timer~  
  
Disclaimer: Wooowhoo my favorite part! All characters (Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermoine, Draco,  
and Dumbledore) are owned by Rowling and Warnerbrothers. The setting and the panthar are mine.  
And any resemblence to other stories and names proves one thing: we have a limited way   
in expressing ourselves and I am sorry for any coinsidences because they are not intentional.  
(I am also very new to this board). Thanks Have fun!  
  
A/N: G/H, H/R, appearance by our favorite antagonist. A change of setting. I thought it   
was very fun to write, and I hope you like it. Thanks for sticking with it to Chapter 3!!!  
I told ya it would get longer... =)   
  
  
Please R/R suggestions, comments and flames are welcome!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lusch greens and vibrant violets coursed through the heart of the canopy trees while   
tangerine colors licked all parts of the scenery: the brush, the groundcovering, and the   
canopies. Ginny's combat boots trudged through the sludge, spitting up mud in front   
of her.   
  
They were in a jungle of sorts, that filled her soul to its core with an enchanted hymn.  
Her feet seemed anxious to find what was over the next hill or around the next turn.   
She loved exploring. When she was growing up, Ginny had mastered the feet of   
exploration and hiding amonst the trees and animals. Assuming that she was at a safe   
distance, Ginny would watch her brothers from nearby tree branches or the house   
windows, undetected. If they did catch her, she would be merciless to their tickle   
attacks. Hence, Ginny became an expert at sluething, especially when Harry visited for  
the summer. Even though she grew up in a house of all boys and a loving but stern   
mom, Ginny had not been introduced into the world of males, and she didn't know   
how to handle the ones that made her feel clumsy and weird, not like standing up to her   
brothers or the occassional town bully.   
  
~If I didn't know better, Mr. Potter, I'd say you were casting a spell on me...~ Ginny   
thought carefully as another grin crossed her face for a brief moment. Remembering   
the words of her briefing, she tried to stiffel her thoughts knowing that this forest had   
a psionic way of repeating things in the open. No one else had ever visited herself here,  
so she knew that the thoughts would be amplified.   
  
She took a deep breath and cleared another thirty feet of forest infront of them by   
saying, "Xirsus".  
  
The folage in all of its enchanted and mixed wonder parted about three feet, just enough   
room to pass without worry that a poisionus Nibbai plant might decide to take a lick at a  
shin, a moondeer spider might entangle them when her web touches skin causing   
instantaneous shrinking, or an appletulip that is truly acidic to the touch... and those were   
the ones that the Ministry had told her about. Ginny was going to stay out in the forest   
longer to catalog and document all sorts of mysterious plants and animals; until the   
Ministry (and her brother) had owled her back to Hogsmeade.   
  
She wasn't far from home, just an apparation away. She enjoyed the peace of mind and   
the Ministry would call on her to do what they need her to do occassionally. Lately, she   
had been growing restless in her tree-top cabana, and the person walking behind her gave   
her an inkling (premonition) that things might change.   
  
~Rubbish Gin-Gin.~ She thought to herself sorely.   
  
A lizard like tucan took off to the air and larked out rrrrubbb-bbbbisshhh .  
  
Ginny chided herself again, and realized that she could never stop herself from thinking.   
She relaxed for a moment and considered her strengths and weeknesses at hand. Then   
they all ultimately revolved around one person, Harry Potter. ~Why did you have to   
come up *now* Mr. Potter, when the world seemed to be falling into order, at least her   
world did...with most of my child behaeviors gone until you caught me off guard and I fell   
off of my broom yesterday.~ She rubbed her temples sorely, asking her fingers to wield   
some sort of discipline or ward against her feelings.   
  
In a distance Ginny could hear the lizard like tucan larking out   
bbbrrrrroooooooooommmah.  
  
((Now reader you and I know that Ginny had two options coming from the ministry:   
apparating to her bugelow in the trees or road her broom to it. She was not licensed to   
apparate with another person yet. So she and Harry chose a 'familiar' spot on the map where  
the two could both apparate to. Why don't they use their brooms, same reason that Ron and   
Harry were scolded for by using a flying car. =)They want to be discrete and as normal as   
possible. I'll get more into detail about her little hut in a minute. Thanks for your   
patients!))   
  
Looking at her recent movements, Harry could tell that his partner was distressed by   
something. At first, it was easy for him to follow her, just like he would follow any other   
person, but her hips swaded ever so slightly in those kaki shorts. The swooshing motion   
of the auburn ponytail across her white tank topped back seemed to hypnotise him. In the last   
few moments and comments by the annoying lizard like tucan, he noticed the force of her gait   
quickening, her hands clenching, and her sholders tightening.  
  
"Anything bothering you Ginny?" He said breaking their silence.   
  
His voice. She listened to it as it sank into her bones. ~It's so calming.~ She unpryed her   
fingers from her temples, and her hands dropped to her waist. As she turned, she tried to   
prepare herself when she looked into the face of the person that made her knees go briefly   
weak. She turned and smiled. "Just thinking, Harry. Where have you been these past years?"  
  
Looking into his green eyes, he gave her a comforting feeling, and Ginny exhaled, not   
realizing that the tension had slipped away with that breath.   
  
Harry had expected this from Ginny, and he hoped that his explanation, undescriptive, would   
suffice. ~It won't heal seven years of separation, nor make up for them- but it's a start.~   
"Ginny- I was asked by the Ministry to investigate where Voldemort had been and attempt to  
reverse or mend the effects. It's no excuse for not owling old Hedge-wedge, but ::in a more   
serious tone:: I hope you understand why."  
  
Ginny smiled again at this man with green eyes and a mop of black unruly hair who was carrying  
a backpack of her brothers gadgets and essentials in a endless bag. ~He would never sever   
contact unless it endangered someone.~ She nodded and said, "I do."  
  
Those words crept into Harry's soul and gave him an extra briskness in his steps as he passed   
her. ~Stay happy Ginny. Breaking contact with you and the others was necessary so you   
were not at deadly risk.~   
  
She lifted her wand again and said "Xirsus" which cleared a path until a massive canopy tree   
loomed at the center of the mud. The path behind them closed. The grey tabby that had   
sat perched on Ginny's sholder as they had walked, lept off her shouler and ran past Harry.   
With every step, the cat grew larger and larger until it was a black panther. ~Home~ sat in   
her head as they neared the large tree in the middle of the path. It wasn't the burrow, but   
it was hers.  
  
**  
  
Time had been getting scarce at Hogwarts especially where the reception was being held.   
Towards late fall in fact, and it was October 28th to be precise, three days until the wedding   
that would occur at The Burrow. Then, the group would apparate outside of walls where they   
would be individually affirmed and escorted into the waiting reception hall. The wedding was   
at 10 in the morning, and the reception followed promptly at 2 in the afternoon, lasting until  
7 in the evening. (This was neccessary so that security for the Student's Annual Halloween   
Dance had a chance to make sure all guests had left and the students were safe from any   
threat.)  
  
As they sat cuddeling on the patio furnature, Ron awoke to find his bride resting against  
him as dawns majesty filtering into the nights evervescent sky. Ron nudged his sleeping bride  
awake as dawn appeared across the horizon, he wanted to show her beauty, beauty that he saw   
every day in her and felt with their love. She mummbled something about five more minutes and  
believed his nose was a snooze button, ever so ungracefully trying to hit it off. He   
chuckeled, nothing could spoil this moment. He awoke her with a gentle kiss on her forehead.   
((Good wizards don't have morning breath!)) She smiled in response to his gentle touch and  
raised her arms to stretch, eventually she rewrapped them around his middle torso and   
blissfully enjoyed the morning in his company.  
  
She soon cracked her eyes open to see what had driven the night away and compulsed her  
fiance to awake her. The granduer of the morning never looked so breathtaking. "Ron-" Hermione   
began. Before she could say anything further, Ron kissed her, and it was gladly returned.  
  
A few minutes later, they still remained on the one long chair overlooking the East part of   
Hogwarts, but Hermione couldn't get something off of her mind. "Ron?" She looked him straight  
in the eyes. "I'm here at Hogwarts with a new professorship, and your off all over the   
wizarding world playing Quidditch. Doing what you love. I appreciate you for putting these   
*entire* past two weeks in your schedule, but I don't want you to stop doing what you love.   
I can't ask you to do that, but I want you to know that I would need you with me physically,  
emotionally, and mentally..."  
  
"And I'll be here Hermione with you. What I love doing best, is loving you. I'll open up a   
shop or something. Trading cards, selling candy, or whatever needs to be done. We've got   
enough money. Mom and dad could always use some help. I want to be here for you Hermione,   
whenever you need me. I love you Hermione." Ron said touching his forehead to hers.   
  
"How endearing." A voice from behind the two came. "Two lovesick lovebirds. You two make   
me-"  
  
Before Draco Malfoy could finish his statement, Hermione was up on her feet with her wand in   
hand, and Ron was standing behind her with his hand resting ontop of Hermione's.   
  
"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Ron said eyeing Malfoy suspiciously.   
  
"Sod off." Hermoine told him pointing to the door. "You can talk to either of us at a   
scheduled time like all other concerned wizards, but at the moment, sod off."  
  
"Well I heard that my favorite mudblood and her muggle loving boyfriend were having a wedding   
or so the Daily Prophet said. So I decided to pay ol' Dumbdoot a visit and inform him that  
what he was doing was a huge mistake in the eyes of the Board of Govenors. The first was   
to hire this mudblood-" Draco made arm movements lost in his own dilusional world and did   
not see Ron advancing. He did not see Ron raising up his arm. Therefore, Draco Malfoy did   
not see Ron punch him.   
  
"Don't ever come near my family again, Malfoy." Ron said as Draco rubbed the very raw chin and   
busted lip. "And don't ever-"  
  
"Don't Ron-" Hermione said, putting a hand on Ron's left arm (the one he didn't use).   
  
"Yes, Ron, listen to her. If you ever lay a hand on me again, you will be underwatch by the   
Ministry for an assortment of charges-" Draco remarked to Ron.  
  
"Serius Upiluf" Hermoine said cooly as her wand's magic hit Malfoy in the chest, and Malfoy   
shot into the air with a series of hot ash eminating from his rear seat. She tucked her wand  
back into her robes and grabbed Ron's hand, pulling him into the hall.   
  
"Remind me never to do anything to upset you, Herm. By the way, where did you send him?" Ron   
said watching his remarkable soon-to-be-wife.   
  
"Since this chap sauntered off quickly, must be due to all the hot air, he went straight where  
he wanted to go, Dumbledore's outer office. Only one thing changed from when we saw him to   
when Dumbledore will see him. Draco Malfoy is now enjoying his time in a bird cage and is   
affixated on saying only positive things for the next hour. Now come on, I've got a class to   
lecture in four hours." Hermione said.   
  
The rest of the day was seemingly peaceful for the two, blissfully unaware of what the day's   
efforts would produce in years to come. Hermione did have to speak to Dumbledore about her  
actions, and she was informed that seeking his advice pertaining to school conduct at special  
events. As soon as she exited his office, Hermione suspected that she had heard Dumbledore   
laugh. While Hermione was speaking with Dumbledore, Ron spoke with Fred and George who told   
him that Harry and Ginny separately maybe detained. However, they did hand over two very   
elaborately wrapped wedding presents to Ron from Ginny and Harry.   
  
**  
Sitting patiently at both of their feet, Jonus waited for Harry and Ginny to catch up.   
When both arrived at the thick trunk, Harry looked at Ginny smiled at him. She grabbed   
his hand, almost not believing the courage she was having at the moment. Ginny pressed her  
right hand into the tree, and she whispered, "Selenity Opporus." The texture of the bent  
and fluxuated under the touch of her hand as she showed Harry the lack of threat. "It's   
just like floo powder, only better." Jonus (the black panther) went through the   
second-ago-bark. Ginny stepped through it as well, and Harry looked at the tree. He felt   
a tug and walked through.  
  
It was similar to floo powder. Everything was a blur for a second, but this time he didn't  
end up in Diagon Alley. Instead, he found himself looking standing on a wooden floor.   
The room was like something he had read as a kid from the local library (Dudley had forced   
Harry to read Swiss Family Robinson and do a book report on it). It was slightly more   
advanced with several elements elevated from magic like potion cylinders, rooms, and mirrors.  
  
"This is amazing Gin-Gin." Harry said looking around the room, not trying to gape.   
~Gin-Gin?~ He momentarily thought.   
  
"Would you like something to drink? It was a long hike from Pointer's Peek. You can set   
your bags down over there, and take off your shoes- I don't want to track in any unwanted   
parasites." Harry said nonchalantly.  
  
Harry took off his shoes and nodded his head as he continued to look around the room from  
where he was standing. A metallic bubble surrounded the rooms as a whole, and the  
sunlight came through the shielding providing the natural light, but the heat and the  
intensity did not. Then, Ginny put a very cold drink in his hand causing him to snap   
out of it. She smiled as she grabbed her own drink. Meanwhile, Jonus had dragged out   
his favorite blanket and was resting on it, quite peacefully.  
  
He took a sip of it and recognized the taste immediately. "Butterbeer! You remembered, Ginny."  
  
Ginny directed him to sit down on the couch and she sat on the loveseat. ~How can I forget?   
You haunt me Harry Potter.~ "Yep. It's one of my favorites too. Mom sent some down last   
month."  
  
"What's this?" Harry said looking at the inscription on a carved out peice of wood, beneath  
the glass table. He noticed that over this part of the room, no ceiling existed, yet it   
was the most furnished out of them all with a loveseat, a coffee table, and a couch.   
  
"Oh- I found that behind one of the local waterfalls while I was looking for some singing   
salmon. It was on a cave wall, so I wrote the inscription down and sent it to Ron and Hermoine   
when they announced their engagement. I think a wedding ceremony occured between two   
Ogre's and the ceremony was held there. Unforetunately that was all I could copy down,   
their names and the rest of the poem was smeared -"   
  
Harry read the inscription to himself.  
  
~~  
I love you   
Further that the farthest star,   
And deeper than the deepest ocean.  
  
Forever more, I hope you will be mine.  
  
For I cannot bear the infinate of stars,   
But with you by my side,   
I seem to fly into the heavens   
And across the sky.   
  
Until I knew you, I never soared this high.  
  
I always have,   
And I always will love you  
Until forever more.  
  
~~  
  
"This is amazing Ginny." Harry said looking up at her and catching her at mid sentance.   
  
Ginny felt the heat against her cheeks betray her as she began to blush. It wasn't her work,   
but the reaction of Harry's had an effect on her. Heck all of Harry was having a very strange  
effect on her. Reality kept her abreast, and she collected he thoughts. "I-we need to focus   
on the real reason we're here." Ginny said abruptly setting down her drink and walking toward   
other rooms of the house. From the other room she yelled, "After I explain the mission to you,  
I'll show you around the place and where you'll be sleeping."  
  
"I can sleep out here on the couch Ginny." Harry yelled back.  
  
"Nonsense." Ginny said carrying in large rolls of parchment, a quill, a red ink pad, and a  
blue ink pad. "That's why I have more than one bedroom." She put the first parchment on the   
coffee table. She quickly put some reading glasses on the bridge of her nose.  
  
The first parchment was a map divided into nine sections and each section (difficult to   
make out from years of use and rubbings) had certain symbols on it. "The first thing we have  
to do is go to the City of Ciramoon which is a recluse city of wizards and witches. We need  
to speak with Sam Quack and he will give us the map to Ciramoon's Castel in section 1. Ciramoon  
City is in section 2, and they are divided by a large body of water and a lot of air. We at  
the moment exist on the other side of Section 6, off of the map, which is considered friendly   
territory despite the interesting folage and animal life. Along Section 6 and 9 are Orge   
patrols who can be swayed by Trelongian Snails, which I can catch later tonight with your help.  
Your pipe will also come in handy here. If we get to Section 5, we have one definate hazzard-  
Lochness' keep, a deep body of water that is guarded by the old nessie herself."  
  
Two yellow and orange birds kawed at this point, interrupting Ginny, but Ginny continued,  
"when we get to Section 7, we will have to enter a tunel of sorts-" she pulled out an   
elongated map that roughly described section 1,4,and 7. "that tests desired traits, after  
the statue guards at the entrance. Finally, we need to get into Ciramoon Castle which is on  
the border of Section 1 and to the North. Since it ascends into heavens, we will have to   
play a little bit of hop skotch-" Ginny pulled out the bulk of the parchment which Harry   
assumed were the castle plans. "From there. We find his tomb and basically   
incopassitate him which is a large stone restoration tomb, guarded again, by Ogre's."  
  
((The first map kinda goes in this pattern...  
1 2 3  
  
4 5 6  
  
7 8 9))  
  
Ginny looked up him from her glasses. "Any questions?"  
  
"Yes." Harry responded. "What can we expect from Voldemort? Do you know?"  
  
"No. I don't, but that's why you are carrying a bag full of the twins inventions and that   
set of musical pipes. Care to charm snakes Harry? If that doesn't work...I have been given   
other instructions."   
  
"What will you be doing Ginny?"   
  
"Reading symbols. Watching animals and folage life. Navigating. Working Psionics. I was   
told that the key to defeating him would be in found in the city, so that is where we will   
head tomarrow morning."  
  
"Sounds good. Ginny."  
  
She traced their path of early morning to midafternoon with the red marker. For a moment,   
Ginny looked up at Harry. "What is it Harry?" By now, he had her full attention.  
  
"Stay where I can see you and get to you quickly." Harry said remembering the Jacob Jinx told   
him to protect Ginny at all costs.   
  
"The same goes for you." She said before she resumed her task, switching to the blue pen.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: So what do you think??   
I'll expicate in the next two how our favorite antagonist has meddled his way into   
the middle of this battle without knowing it.  
Shoule Ron and Hermione have a normal wedding or should I do things to stir it up??  
Thanks for sticking with the story and me!!!!!! ESPECIALLY H/G!!!!  
Sorry to all the Draco fans out there.   
Collecting the snail will be commical and fun to come. HAVE A GREAT WEEK!!!!!  



End file.
